This present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a power converter.
A power converter converts an input voltage into an output voltage and provides the output voltage to a load. The power converter may regulate the output voltage at a substantially constant level using a feedback loop for power factor correction (PFC) control. However, in a startup operation, a relatively large capacitance of the feedback loop may lead to a slow increase of the output voltage.